


Devour me

by Fafsernir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't Try This At Home, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Top Crowley (Good Omens), they're an angel and a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: “Okay?” Crowley asked in a breath.Aziraphale nodded energetically.





	Devour me

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week's](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/187228656901/ineffable-husbands-week-and-nsfw-ineffable) Day 6: Sugar Daddy / Bondage / Power Bottom

Crowley snapped his fingers and watched the rope appear in his hand. Aziraphale gave an audible grunt.

It was hard to install the rope. Not because Crowley couldn’t tie it, or because Aziraphale was struggling. No, Crowley’s fingers worked fast and Aziraphale was very compliant. But both of them had already spent too much time teasing, kissing, caressing, because just the idea of ropes restraining Aziraphale had been that arousing, and now they had to get everything installed without eating each other’s faces, and more importantly, without sucking each other’s cocks. Crowley very much wanted to close his mouth around Aziraphale’s dick and fuck him with his fingers and make him come within seconds.

He fought the urge for now, tightening the rope around Aziraphale’s upper body. Aziraphale whimpered, already fighting the rope. Crowley’s long fingers closed on his jaw as Crowley licked the skin below his ear. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

Aziraphale, as the right bastard he was, pulled against the restraints and tried to turn his head. Crowley affirmed his grip on his face and pulled the rope even tighter. Aziraphale moaned, arching his back.

Crowley looked down at his cock and licked his lips absently, not resisting the need to ghost his fingers over it. Aziraphale gasped and tried to rock his hips, but Crowley shook his head and moved his hand away, finishing what he had started.

He looked at the beautiful creature in front of him when he was done, admiring his work. Aziraphale looked truly stunning. The rope was tight enough to accentuate all the features of Aziraphale’s body. It restrained his hands behind his back, too, because Crowley just couldn’t let his hands free.

“Okay?” Crowley asked in a breath.

Aziraphale nodded energetically.

Crowley would have never tried that on someone who wasn’t ethereal – not only because he would never do anything carnal with someone else than his angel – because he wasn’t sure the way they did it was safe for a human being. It was without risk for them because they believed their bodies could take it and could enjoy sex without the pain of not feeling blood running properly through their veins anymore. It was all about having faith. And Aziraphale had given Crowley his full faith.

Crowley wanted to run his mouth all over the perfect skin and flesh, and he indulged in the desire, running his tongue along Aziraphale’s arm, licking and biting skin and rope alike, listening to the different moans Aziraphale let roll off his lips. He felt every muscle which twitched under his lips as Aziraphale spasmed and tried to touch Crowley. It didn’t matter that rope was holding him back, he still longed for it, and it made Crowley grin against his skin.

He trailed kisses down his whole body, he lavished Aziraphale’s chest, he devoured his belly, he feasted on his thighs. He kissed and licked all the way down to his feet, and he went back up on the other side, with the same amount of passion and desire.

He stared at Aziraphale, a question in his eyes. _ Are you okay? Is it okay? Is it hurting? _

Aziraphale answered as silently. _ I’m okay, it’s okay, no. Please, keep going. _

Crowley obliged, kissing his chest again, playing with his nipples with his mouth, then with his fingers as his lips found their way back to Aziraphale’s thighs.

His hands moved down with him, pushing Aziraphale’s legs even further apart, inviting him to put one on his shoulder. Crowley looked up as he took Aziraphale’s cock inside his mouth. The cry it elicited from his partner turned Crowley blind and deaf for a second, then he focused back on Aziraphale who was trying to look at him as best as he could. Their eyes met as Crowley wrapped his forked tongue around Aziraphale’s shaft, then Aziraphale growled and threw his head backwards.

Crowley smiled and let go of his dick to move lower, kissing and licking and sucking his balls, and never stopping to go lower. Until he did.

He lapped at his ass, teasing, still smiling, his hands clutching Aziraphale’s thighs as he was trying to control himself. He waited a bit, until he couldn’t, before he finally slipped the tip of his tongue inside Aziraphale. By this point, Aziraphale had turned into a very vocal mess, not quietening himself the slightest but screaming and writhing under Crowley’s expert tongue.

He slowly entered his tongue, deeper and deeper. Deeper than a normal human tongue could go. One hand found its way to Aziraphale’s stomach and he grabbed the skin there, his hips rocking against the mattress and Aziraphale’s screaming intensified in pleasure. 

Aziraphale would usually pull at his hair, or try to have some control on his head and his rhythm. He could only move his hips, and Crowley was somehow holding them down a bit, so he couldn’t mess with Crowley’s intentionally slow, then fast, rhythm. He could only lie back and let him torture him. Crowley felt powerful and in control. Aziraphale couldn’t move, wouldn’t move – he was too excited to do this. So the demon took his time to taste him against his tongue, to prepare him in the most delicious way.

Aziraphale had never writhed and moaned more than at that moment, trying to touch Crowley but unable to, being eaten by a very hungry demon. It felt so good.

He only kissed his way back up to his cock when he entered two slick fingers inside him, sighing, satisfied, between two light kisses on the head of the beautiful cock.

He patted Aziraphale’s belly to congratulate him for not coming, his mouth too busy to form words. He didn’t resist the temptation of sliding three fingers inside Aziraphale’s warmth and adding his tongue briefly. It was too much for Crowley and he was the one to almost come.

He quickly straightened up, aligning his dripping cock to enter Aziraphale’s ass, and he slid home slowly, carefully. Both men groaned, Crowley hiding his face against Aziraphale’s chest and against the rope. 

He was finally inside him, he could feel his warmth around his cock, could feel his whole body being alive around his cock. He could feel so many sensations and it overwhelmed him for a second.

When he finally started moving, pulling almost all the way back, and slamming back inside, Aziraphale let out a particularly high-pitched scream which Crowley hadn’t heard yet. He frowned, intrigued, and looked up as he slammed back into Aziraphale again.

His face was in itself a sin. His mouth was opened, his head thrown back, his eyes opened but rolled up, all the muscles in his neck so tensed as he screamed again. His arms, tied in his back, didn’t leave him room to clench the sheet, so he just writhed against the bed as his body was trying to get more contact. Crowley knew he wouldn’t hold back long.

He increased his pace and closed one hand around his cock, the other flying to a tied arm, fingers holding onto the rope, surprising Aziraphale who suddenly came, fucking his hand with very ecstatic thrusts.

Crowley watched his angel, he observed his jaw and his muscles clenching, then relaxing, he noticed his back arching then flopping back down, he saw Aziraphale’s come shoot on his stomach messily. He slammed his cock inside Aziraphale’s sensitive body a few more times, then came too, closing his eyes as his orgasm washed over him strongly. 

He saw stars and his head was spinning when he opened his eyes against, his mind high on the orgasm he had just had.

He still absently reached out for the rope when he laid down next to Aziraphale, not without kissing the knee he guided back down from his shoulder. He took the time to untie Aziraphale’s hands and arms rather than miracling the whole thing away. It didn’t feel right to do that.

Aziraphale was letting out sighs regularly, especially as Crowley kissed his skin carefully. When he finally discarded the rope in the room, he ran his long fingers on the marks which had formed on the pale skin.

“You pushed against it…” he noted aloud, his thumb caressing a particularly marked spot.

“Felt good,” Aziraphale admitted, closing his eyes.

Crowley smiled, kissing his skin fondly. He took his arm and kissed it wholly, taking his time before moving to the other, and to his chest. There was no lust in his kisses, only care and love as he kissed the marks of their love making.

Aziraphale had never minded being handled roughly, he had even asked for it at times. Like this time. Crowley always gave with pleasure, and he didn’t mind being on the receiving end either. He understood the thrill. It wasn’t as if their human body could get actually hurt by something they’d do, and they still would stop at any sign of something not feeling right. Everything felt right when it came to the other, though. Everything felt natural.


End file.
